


I'll Be Loving You

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve Rogers was always a hopeless romantic. Sometimes to a fault. And by fault, it’s more like he just tries way too hard. His mom had taught him how to properly treat people, always reminding him that some day, when he fell in love, it would pay off tenfold. Do onto others what you want done to you, she reminded him. She taught her son how to cook, made sure he was respectful and attentive, and mostly she loved and adored him to bits, showing the young man by example what it was like to be loved unconditionally.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 20
Kudos: 250





	I'll Be Loving You

Steve Rogers was always a hopeless romantic. Sometimes to a fault. And by fault, it’s more like he just tries way too hard. His mom had taught him how to properly treat people, always reminding him that some day, when he fell in love, it would pay off tenfold. Do onto others what you want done to you, she reminded him. She taught her son how to cook, made sure he was respectful and attentive, and mostly she loved and adored him to bits, showing the young man by example what it was like to be loved unconditionally.

And Steve always tried so so hard to make sure his friends and lovers knew just how much he cared for them. Boy did he fail epically during his first few _serious_ relationships – which he would later realize were serious for him, but not so much reciprocated. He tried, so hard. He would constantly be showering his partner with compliments, gifts, home-made-everything under the sun. He was always the first one to say I Love You, because he thought he truly did or that the other person needed to hear it. He had his heart broken when on more than one occasion when he was told he was a bit ‘_too much_' or the infamous ‘_it's not you, it's me’_ shtick. He could never understand what he did wrong. He had loved them and cared for them, had bent over backwards for them. His mom, and Natasha in more recent years, reminded him that someday the right person would come along, and it would all fall into place.

And then, he met Tony Stark.

And while everything was harder in the beginning for him because it was Tony freaking Stark he was seeing, and Steve was a bit awkward in the most adorable way, it was also oddly simpler. He didn’t overthink every little thing he wanted to do for or with Tony, he just went about his usual business and Tony just perfectly fit in, like he’d always been there. Or was always meant to become part of Steve's life. And yes, Steve still went above and beyond for the gorgeous brunette he now got to call his boyfriend and partner, but it wasn’t forced, it was always reciprocated, and they were both madly in love with each other. It had indeed all fallen perfectly into place.

Steve couldn’t help the intense feeling of joy and contentment that overtook him as he lay in bed, still tangled with Tony, both of them still breathing heavily as they came down from their love making high. He would never get over that feeling. That perfect satisfaction, his body still buzzing and tingling at every touch. The thought that Tony was his – all his – and that Steve was the reason for that satiated and loving expression on his face. There truly was no better feeling in the world.

“I am the luckiest man in the world,” Steve whispered against Tony's shoulder, dropping soft kisses from where he lay up along to his neck and right up to his ear. “I love you so God damned much, baby.”

Tony hummed, fingers grazing a path up Steve's back and into his hair. “I’m going to challenge that.” Steve propped himself up on his forearms and looked at him, amused and equally confused expression on his face. “You can't be the luckiest man in the world, cause there is no doubt, I hold that position.” Tony explained, loving smile plastered on his face, as he pulled Steve down for a searing kiss. “And I love you just as much, sweetheart.” He whispered against his lips, noses rubbing together.

“We can call it a tie then?” Steve offered, revelling in the blissful feeling he just could not shake.

“Deal.” Tony replied, still smiling. Another thing Steve would never get enough of.

They stayed in bed a bit longer, kissing and caressing one another and just enjoying the moment. Both of them wishing they could stay like this forever.

“How about you go shower and I go get dinner ready?” Steve suggested when he realized just how long they'd been in bed for. Tony reluctantly agreed, not wanting to let go of Steve. He kissed him one last time before rolling off him so they could both get move.

Steve got dressed, throwing on sweats and a random t-shirt, before heading downstairs, resisting the urge to jump in the shower with the brunette. He smirked when he found the random pieces of clothing strewn about the kitchen, remembering he'd initiated this whole afternoon of lovemaking a few hours ago. He tidied up, putting away his painting supplies and setting all the clothing in a pile on the stairs to bring up later. He puttered around the kitchen mindlessly, getting things out of the fridge, thinking over how crazy it is that a week ago, he quit his job and has been home since. He did not regret his decision one bit, but it was still an odd feeling.

He was chopping up pineapple pieces when Tony came down, his wet hair drying into the unruly curls Steve had grown fond of, wearing one of Steve's shirts. He sat across from the blond, stealing a piece of pineapple before asking what was for dinner.

“Pulled pork tacos, with no toppings if you don't stop eating all of them.” Steve teased him, batting his hand away as he went for another piece of fruit.

“We won't eat for another hour, I need a snack after all that exercise,” Tony replied, boyish grin on his face.

“Grab something from the fridge and leave my pineapple alone then!”

“Who puts pineapple on tacos?! It's almost as bad as having it on pizza.”

“No no no. We are not having that argument again. Trust me, pineapple and pulled pork are meant to be together, especially on tacos.”

“Whatever,” Tony answered, smiling, as he grabbed a handful of blueberries from the fridge. “You said earlier you'd confirmed everything for Vegas?”

“Yeah, Nat and Bucky are good to go. Pepper confirmed your schedule is all clear. She also confirmed we can take the jet, she’s figuring out the details for us. Unfortunately she can't join us cause, and I quote ‘_Someone has to run Tony's company_'. All I need to know is if Rhodey was joining us, but it sounds like there is more than enough space in the suite you booked – which was really not necessary, by the way.”

Tony had walked over to Steve, leaning with his back to the counter next to him. “It was nothing, feels like the least I could do… I do feel bad about your job, even if you say it isn't really about me, part of me still feels responsible.” The brunette replied, feeding Steve a blueberry.

The blond smiled, and placed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's temple. “Well, thank you. We all really appreciate it.” They'd had this conversation too many times over the past week, and Steve had resigned himself to Tony's feelings, and knew that no amount of arguing that it was not his fault would change his mind. He opened his mouth, expecting another blueberry, but instead getting a piece of pineapple, making him laugh.

“Rhodey probably won't know if he can come until closer to. Joys of military life and all. Right now, looks like he should be there though.” Tony answered, eating the last blueberries.

“Good! I can't wait to meet him.”

“He can't wait to meet you too.” Tony leaned in for a kiss, lingering on the fruity taste of Steve's lips, making the blond smile. “So, what's with the 80s jams, exactly?”

Steve had forgotten the playlist was still going. He chuckled as he heard _Karma Chameleon_ playing quietly in the background.

“My mom and I used to listen to 80s music all the time. She always said it was her favourite decade cause that's when I was born. I think she just had a crush on most the singers, but… it brings back happy memories. I missed her this morning and listening to that music just made it feel like she was still here.” Steve shrugged. He knew it must seem silly.

“That's a great reason, Steve,” Tony replied, as if reading Steve's mind.

“I wish you could have met her. She would have loved you so much.”

“I have no doubt she would have,” Tony replied seriously, making Steve laugh. “Seriously though, she raised an amazing man. I wish I could have met her to thank her for it.”

Steve kissed his forehead, unsure how to react, before grabbing lettuce to chop.

“Speaking of music,” Tony carried on, “was there anything you wanted to do while we were in Vegas? See a show? Any places you want to visit?”

“I don't know. Hadn't really thought about much other than the game, really. We have Friday and Saturday, right? Was there something you wanted to do?”

“We can drive to the canyon, go see a Cirque show, I heard of this thing called Thunder From Down Under…”

“We are not going to see Australian strippers, Tony!”

“So you've heard of it then?” Tony sounded amused, loving Steve's blush.

“Nat may have mentioned it…” Steve mumbled, grabbing red peppers next.

“Fine, no strippers. Do you think Natasha and Bucky would mind if I steal you for a day? I know this was supposed to be a guys trip for you and Bucky, and Natasha and I kind of invited ourselves…”

“I’m sure they’ll be ok with that.” Steve cut him off. “They like hanging out together, it'll be fine.”

“Perfect! I’ll plan us a fun date day.” Tony was already starting to make a plan, Steve could all but see the cogs turning in his brain.

“Sounds like a plan, babe. Ok, think we have enough toppings? Anything you see missing?” Steve wiped his hands, looking around at the different bowls on the counter.

“No, looks good. Although I don’t think you have enough pineapple…” Tony smirked.

“You're ridiculous, you know that?” Steve smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

“But you love me anyways.” Tony crooned, hands going to Steve's neck, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

“Damn right I do.” Steve replied softly against Tony's lips, pulling him in closer.

So yes, Steve Rogers is a hopeless romantic, and when it comes to Tony Stark, it couldn’t be more true.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the previous part of this series, this is a bit more along the lines of what I thought it would go like. Guess I was meant to write 2 of these ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
